Shattered Chaos
by Insanityflyingcat
Summary: Strange things have happenned. What with the planet in pieces, Sonic transforming into a werehog and all chaos energy sucked dry. Shadow isn't sure what's worse. Losing most of her chaos energy or the fact that at night she turns into a five year old. the doctor is going to pay. genderbend au.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
Broken rings  
_

Air. She needed air. Her lungs were burning from extersion. She was running, she`s been running since those damned creature spotted her. Of course a couple hours ago they weren't in the small town of Apotos. But as soon as the moon rose up to the sky and night fell, the streets were littered with them.

Shadow huffed in anger, normally she`d be able to fight and fend off anything that, dared to attack the ebony hybrid…But strange things happened last night…

Like losing almost all of her chaos energy. It was forcefully and painfully sucked out of her body. It hurt. A lot. She blacked out from the pain and only woke up the next morning. She was alright except for the fact that she couldn't stop shaking, and her golden rings were covered in red cracks. What little chaos energy left seeping through the cracks.

Shadow let out a yelp as she tripped and fell on the ground. She quickly lifted up her small body and scambled around the nearest corner and hid behind it.

She gripped her chest as she struggled to control her breathing. She heard a growl as the glowing creature passed by her corner, not having heard the small hedgehog. Letting out a relieved sigh Shadow relaxed and slumped back against the wall.

At nightfall she had changed form…Her body seemed to haved regressed, to that of a small five year old child. Shadow remembered being this small before fifty years ago, a couple a days after her creation. She had quickly aged into a teenage body a month later. Mari had seemed crestfallen that she aged so quickly.

Shadow shook her head laughed a bit at the memory. Her usual shoes had vanished when she when the moon had appeared, as did her clothes. Instead she wore a white knee length dress. She had no shoes or gloves, only her rings were on her wrists and ankles.

``I need to get out of this town…And find Sonic. I`m pretty sure all this is somehow her fault.`` With that thought in mind Shadow got up and started running. She nearing the town exit, earlier today she had questioned some villagers, they said they had seen Sonic pass by. According to them she was heading to the town outskirts, when they saw her.

* * *

``Atchoo!``Sonic sneezed out rubbing her nose.

Tails blinked looking up at her big sis. ``Looks like someone is talking about you.``

``Really!?`` Chip asked flying up to Tail`s shoulder.  
Tails nodded, Sonic huffed shaking her head navy blue white tipped quills following the movement.

Tails had to admit that when she first caught sight of the transformed hedgehog, she was surprised and a little scared. But she was still her older sister, though she was a bit more buff and furrier she was still Sonic. Nothing would change that. But she was still worried, Egglady…What could the obese mad doctor be planning. What could she possibly gain from this? This certainly was different from her other plans. Though she couldn`t help but be remind of her two other schemes. When Egglady had released Chaos and Shadow, it somehow felt similar.

``Yo Tails! Tails!`` Sonic called. She was standing in front of the twin tailed fox, one clawed hand on her hip the other waving in Tail`s face.

They had stopped walking. When did that happen?

She hadn`t even realised. Tails shook her head. Blue eyes stared up into worried emerald ones.

``Sorry Sonic. I wa-`` The kitsune`s sentence was cut short by a deafening roar.

Sonic and Tails tensed up they glanced out to where the sound came from none of the creatures that attacked Tails were there. It sounded like it wasn`t too far from where they were.

``That sound…It came from where the windmill is…`` Sonic absently muttered.

``Whatever it was it doesn`t sound too friendly.`` Chip weakly said a bit scared hiding behind Sonic`s quills.

Nodding to each other Sonic dropped down on all fours and raced towards, where the roar came from Tails flying closely behind her.

* * *

Shadow coughed when the fist made contact with her small body . She was sent sailing through the air, forcing her body to twist she landed on her feet albeit shakily. How such a large monster caught her by surprise she`ll probably never figure out. It was like it came out of nowhere, she noticed it standing behind it when it roared but it was already too late, she didn`t have time to dodge the fist.

``Damnit. `` Shadow wheezed out wiping the blood of her lips.

Crack! Red eyes widened in pain as her body tensed up, her already cracked golden rings glowing red. Green liquid chaos energy seeped through sizzling like lava, the second the chaos energy left her rings, pain seized her body. She fell to the ground has it spread over to her limbs, burning and electrocuting a gurgled cry escaping her lips. Her body spasmed limbs flailing as she clawed at the ground. The pain was unbearable. She screamed as it intensified, more chaos energy escaping out. Burning crippling unbearable, and then numb. She felt completely numb.

That screaming shrill voice. Was it hers? That couldn`t be her throat was to dry and hoarse. Why was her body jerking violently like that? Her vision was blurring, everything was fuzzy… She was so tired…

The monster looked curiously at the small screeching hedgehog. His prey was acting weirdly. Giving out a growl it raised its fist intent on smashing the flaying body.

Shadow coughed her body had finally stopped moving on its own. But the numbness was gone. And she instantly missed it. Her body felt like it was burning and freezing, she felt so heavy, her insides felt flipped upside down and twisted. Her nerves were frayed. Feeling the bile rise up in her throat she violently hacked blood, spilling into the grass around her. Everything seemed way too clear she was cold, her body shaking. She felt completely drained, she won`t be able to dodge it`s fist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Update:  
**_ _ **Just corrected a couple mistakes.  
**_

 _ **Also i do not own sonic the hedgehog.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 Missing professor?**_

Pain, pretty soon it was going to be all she was going to feel. Shadow closed her eyes, of course she wouldn`t die but it still going to hurt like hell. What was taking that monster so long!? Wasn`t it going to squash her?

``Yo Shads! You alright? ``  
That voice. That irritating cocky voice, it could only belong to one equally annoying hedgehog.

Red eyes snapped open looking up at Sonic. Well sort of, Sonic looked different. Long dark navy blue white tipped quills moved slightly in the breeze, green slitted eyes stared down at her. Though they were different from Mephiles own green eyes. Sonic`s arms had become buffer…And she also had claws, sharp claws Shadow noted. Sonic was still wearing the same set of clothes as last time, Black sleeveless tank top that exposed her stomach, and same dark blue jeans only they were ripped. Her shoes also seemed to have changed. They had spikes on the top and bottom…

Looking at her face she was flashing Shadow the same smile as always, only difference her teeth were sharper. Also the monster was out cold lying on the ground.

``Sonic…You look different. Did you get a haircut? `` Shadow asked tilting her head to the side.

``I could say the say the same about you. I had no idea you could shrink. ``

Shadow let out a low growl, and would`ve shot back a reply but the monster let out an angered howl and got back up. `Huh. Guess she just made it angrier from getting knocked down` shadow pondered.

``Tails! Look after Shadow while I take care of this guy. ``

With that said the werehog, dropped down on all fours and raced towards the monster.

Wait Tails? She was here?

The twin tailed fox arrived looking worried, she knelt down next to the injured hedgehog. Blue eyes gazed down worriedly at the amount of blood surrounding the ebony hedgehog. Noticing where the fox`s eyes were Shadow reassured her that she had only coughed out all that blood…

Somehow she had seemed to get even more worried. Shadow slowly got up careful not to strain her body, aside from a couple scrapes she was uninjured. She managed to get in a sitting position in front of the worried fox.

``What happened Shadow? ``

``Shouldn`t I be asking that? Aside from getting more than half my chaos energy ripped out, I don`t really know. ``

Tails blinked staring down at Shadow... She was taller than the alien hybrid, it was weird…

`` Hey! Do you want some chocolate? ``

Shadow blinked at the small floating chiwawa…thing...  
It was holding a dark chocolate bar in front of her face. She was going to swat the thing away, but her stomach growled loudly. Tails blinked Chip smiled Shadow sighed, muttering she grabbed the chocolate and started nibbling on it.

Sonic growled dodging another fist, before extending her fist to intent on punching its face. But she didn`t notice the large club swinging in her direction till the last minute.

``Crap. ``  
The werehog was sent flying into the air. She narrowed her eyes at the monster, twisting her body in the air, she landed on all fours .The monster sneered down at the werehog, Sonic growled in retaliation. She ran towards it on all fours it swung its club down at her, she jumped dodging the weapon landing on top of it. Snarling Sonic raced up its arm she back flipped onto the other arm when it tried to squash her with its free fist. Letting out a howl she jumped infront of its face punching it in its single eye. The monster let out a cry of pain before it turned to purple smoke.

Sonic landed on all fours. Slowly standing she huffed stretching her arms.  
''Good riddance…''

''Soooonic! That! Was ! So! Awesome!''

Chip came flying in excitedly buzzing near Sonic. Sonic just grinned and ruffled the flying chiwawa's head messing its fur. She then turned towards Tails and they both nodded at each other.

''So this is all the Doctor's fault?''

Shadow had turned back into her teenage body when the sun came up.

''Yes!I guess when the chaos emeralds were sucked of all chaos energy all of the earth's chaos energy was probably getting stolen as well. Winch includes you and the master emerald!''  
Tails nodded finishing her explanation

''I am going too kill her ….''  
Shadow growled murderously…  
Tails gulped nervously Sonic just chuckled shaking her head while Chip hid behind her quills.

''Yo Tails do you have any idea how we can reverse this, or even better what exactly is going on with the planet.''  
Sonic asked placing her arms behind her head.

''Sorry Sonic I don't..''  
The hedgehog and the chiwawa both deflated.

''But I do know someone who might!''

Sonic and Chip both perked up at this, Shadow also gazed at the fox interested.

''The professor at Spagonia university he might know something!''

''Spagonia?''Shadow muttered.

''That would be an easy jog if the planet wasn't in pieces…''Sonic murmured.

''No problem! We'll just have to take the tornado!''

Sonic and shadow both nodded while chip let out a cry of joy.

* * *

''You know I wasn't sure back there that we were going to make it. Eggface was really persistent.'' Sonic muttered shaking her head.

Tails nodded, they had just arrived in spagonia. While on their way to Spagonia, Egglady had decided to launch an attack on them…But they managed pretty well.

''That's good and all but we should get a move on.''  
Shadow muttered.

''Aww…Lighten up Shads!''

''Don't call me that. Also wouldn't you want to find the professor before nightfall?''

Sonic gulped laughing she did not enjoy the pain of turning into a werehog at night.

"Come on!"

Smilling nervously Sonic grabbed Tails hand and sped towards the university…Chip flying quickly after the supersonic hedgehog.  
"SOOOONIIICCC!Slow down!Wait for me!"

"That was quick."Shadow deadpanned.  
She brushed off her long sleeveless black vest from the dust that was throw on it, because of the speedy hedgehog's departure. Intricate violet designs decorated the bottom of her vest. Under her vest was a white blouse. Tapping her rocket boots on the cemented ground, she shook her head a fond smile gracing her face. She took off easily catching up with Sonic.

"What do you mean the professor's missing!?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:  
**_ _ **I probably won't be updating regularly I do not always have time, but will try to update quicker.**_

 _ **Now then,**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.**_

* * *

 _ ** CHAPTER 3 : Mazuri**_

 _ **"**_ But its true!They came in with a and a, and carried poor professor Pickle away!" The professor's assistant exclaimed moving her arms making large gestures.

Shadow sighed, the doctor had many different bases all around the world. It would be a hassle searching all of them. Maybe the assistant, knew were they took her. 

"Do you at least have an idea as to were the doctor took the professor?" Shadow questioned uncrossing her arms.

Tails and Sonic both turned too look at the assistant hoping her answer would be a positive one. The assistant sadly shook her head muttering a soft sorry, Tails and Chip both slumped solemnly.

"Hey don't worry guys! Maybe the other residence in the town may have an idea as to were the professor is. We just have to ask around."Sonic said grinning.

The two mobians chiwawa thing and human turned too Sonic. Chip and the assistant smiling.

"That's actually a really good idea Sonic." Tails spoke surprised. Beside her Shadow nodded." I am impressed Sonic. I did not think you could come up with ideas like this."

"What?! Come on I have had plenty good ideas! Come on! I mean I expected a response like this from Shadow But you too Tails!?" She exclaimed shaking her head in a fake disappointed manner.

Tails blinked placing her hands on her hip scowled at Sonic a sly grin spreading on her muzzle.

"Really Sonic? Usually your ideas are really unreasonable. Remember the avalanche incident on Angel Island?"

Sonic spluttered and denied that that ever remembered it all too well. Knuxy had gotten so mad with them she had not allowed any of them back on the floating Island for one month.

Shadow and Chip looked between the two wondering what exactly they were talking about. 

* * *

"Alright! While you guys search for clues on the professor's whereabouts, I'll go ready the tornado!I will be waiting at the town's exit!"Without even waiting for a response, Tails took off in the air twirling her twin tails.

Sonic glanced at Shadow before chuckling.  
"So I guess your stuck with us for now, eh Shadow?"

"It would seem that way."Shadow sighed."Look why don't we split up and ask around it will be faster this way. We will meet up at that bakery near the town's exit at noon."Shadow suggested looking at Sonic.

"Sounds like a plan Shads!"Sonic grinned grabbing Chip before running away .  
She could faintly hear Shadow angrily yell at her, It only caused the azure hedgehog to laugh Chip glanced down at Sonic from his perch on top of her head wondering why she was laughing. Maybe it was because of the scary ebony hedgehog?

Shadow sighed not really angry just annoyed with the other hedgehog. Looking around She decided to start with questioning the students. It would seem reasonable to start with them.

Sonic groaned, nobody seemed to have seen the professor in days and nobody she asked knew were he could possibly be.  
Chip floated down next to Sonic it was nearly noon and not a single lead.'This is becoming a hassle. If nobody knows then what are we going to do? Hopefully Shadow had better luck.' Looking up at the town's clock tower she noticed time was up just in time as she was in front of the bakery.

"I really hope you got any leads Sonic." Shadow said walking towards the azure hedgehog.

"You didn't find anything either?!"Sonic asked tiredly.

"No nobody seems to know where the professor is. I see you did not have any luck either." Shadow answered.

"Excuse me?" 

The three animals turned to see an adult woman approaching them.

"I could not help but overhear. Is the professor your looking for, is Professor Pickle by any chance?" She asked stopping in front of them.

"Have you seen him?!"Sonic exclaimed suddenly seeming full of energy again.

"Why yes i have. He was being carried away by these round robots. The seemed to be listening to that egg shaped Lady, laughing well, her laugh kind of sounded like Santa Claus." She answered Sonic.

"Do you know were they were heading? ."Shadow said much more calm then Sonic. 

"Actually yes She had yelled that they were off to Mazuri"The lady said facing Shadow.

* * *

"You know Shadow..."Sonic began standing on the tornado's left wing.

Shadow hmmed and looked at Sonic from were she was standing on the right wing.

"I have been wondering for a while now about your rings. What happened to them they are all cracked and kinda glowy."

Tails and Chip perked up interested and glanced at the other hedgehog's wrist and enough the four rings were all golden color seemed to be steadily dimming, and the red cracks spreading.

"I cant believe i did not notice that earlier!Shadow are you alright with your rings in that state?"Tails esclaimed knew full well what purpose those rings served. They're current state was worrying.

Chip looked at the three females confused."Hey whats going on? Why are those rings so important?" 

Shadow sighed looking at the small chiwawa she explained "These are my inhibitor rings."She held up one of her hands up showing the damaged ring."They seal away a big portion of my chaos i have such a large amount of it i have diffulculty controlling all of it at once, so when i use it i exaust all my chaos energy and tire myself rings keep me from collapsing of overuse"

"Whoaa!I had no idea such small things could do so much!"Chip exclaimed its large eyes comicaly wide.

"They got this cracked the other night when the planet split and I lost my chaos energy. It would seem it is trying to keep whatever little chaos energy I have left inside my body."She sighed tiredly gazing down at the clouds."But at night my chaos energy keeps slipping out through the cracks." 


End file.
